Two Times
by Sierra901
Summary: Mythology comes to us in many ways. Now it brings life, love and adventure. With a Satyr, Minotaur and more. Creatures from another time come to destroy the reincarnation of Athena the Geek Goddess of Wisdom. Who will save her? What will be her destiny?


**Hello everyone! I had an idea about mythology that I wanted to share with the people of FanFiction but it didn't belong to any movie or show or book. So when I found this book about Myth Adventures, I thought it was my perfect chance to show you what this new idea was.**

**It really fascinated me and I kept playing around with different ideas and putting them together until I created a book of my own. So I hope you enjoy it, this is one of my favorites. It includes mysteries of several creatures you have once learned about. Adventure into different times and love between two different species. **

**ENJOY! 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**:**

High school is not my favorite thing in this world. It's not exactly as memorable and life changing as everyone makes it out to be. I'm ashamed at myself for actually being excited to come here freshman year. Now that I'm finally a Senior I can't wait to graduate. It's a shame it's only the beginning of the school year.

The students here have been the same as always, the popular cheerleaders who hardly wore any clothes treated everyone less attractive than themselves like they were worth no more than a trash can. Sluts.

The football stars that are more conceited than a model don't really pay much attention to anyone who doesn't belong in their clique. All the sluts are their targets and they are never rejected.

And finally, blacks who are usually the only ones capable to taking control and bullying anyone who doesn't have the power to stop them nor stand up for themselves. It's sad to see those individuals being attacked while everyone around them cheered with encouragement.

Like I said earlier, high school is not all that it's cracked up to be. But that all changed when the new student came into town. The new boy who was much different than any of us could have possibly guessed, or understand.

He hides himself well, wearing thick and overly sized clothing. He wore fattened glasses and covered his head with a headband then resting over it was a round cap covering all of his hair.

This boy never spoke and never flinched. No one knows his name, what his voice sounds like and who he was beneath all of that clothing. Was he over weight and terribly skinny? What color hair did he have? What was he hiding?

Time went by and no one ever bothered to get to know him, I'm ashamed it took me so long to do it myself. He always sat in the back doing everything he was supposed to, hardly moving from where he always sat. It wasn't until the middle of the third semester that I truly noticed how special he was.

He had been strolling along with a hand full of books, heading towards his locker. I suppose his mind wandered too far and therefore distracted him causing him to run into the most ruthless bully in the school.

"Watch where you're going geek!" He shouted.

The boy was pushed back; his hand was able to stop his impact a bit as he hit the lockers. He stood straight as if he were not affected, his straight face brought fury to that bully; so much so that he challenged him instantly.

He began walking up to him as a crowd started to form. He could not hold back his fist and soon began repeatedly swinging his arms to try to hit this boy, this so called nerd who showed no fear. This boy was able to dodge every throw that came near him. Not one shot was able to brush his skin. For someone who looked like they couldn't last a single minute in a fight, he was doing amazing and embarrassing this bully in front of the whole school.

Once he began getting tired, one kick to the back after spinning around to his opposite side caused the bully to trip and fall head first into a wall. This was the end of the fight, finally giving the boy his chance to walk on.

Watching this truly fascinated me, this boy was not afraid and didn't back down. He proved everyone that day that he was stronger and braver than a foolish bully who believed he was able to take anyone one. He failed for the first time.

That was the first time I felt something for this boy. I cared about who he was and I was curious to find out.

The next day, he didn't show up. Figures, the one day I wish to confront this mysterious boy he decides not to appear, I hope he didn't cower incase this bully came back for revenge. This would totally defeat the purpose of my compassion.

The day dragged on without the boy, my thoughts of him grew stronger as time went on without him there. I was so determined and now it was dead, I just hope I was able to find him sooner rather than later, before my thoughts left with him.

After school, I decided to stop by the park to get some air and refreshing thoughts that would distract me from my distractions. It was a wide field that was usually crowded by this time; however, there were only a few people there. I recognized most for this is one of my normal hang-out spots. Mrs. Norris was sitting on the far bench reading her Nancy Drew mystery novels as she always does. Mrs. A. had once again brought the twins for a picnic but that didn't mean they enjoyed being there. Tom was teaching his young boy the ways of a football, trying to make him good enough to play Varsity next year. And old Miss Moxy was walking her five dogs around the side walk until she got tired. There was just one who caught me off guard.

His back was turned as he sat by a tree. Half of his body was covered; he sat alone, playing a flute. The sound was so beautiful, he played it so well. The sound was crystal clear; he made the situation so perfect, like being placed into a melody so wonderful that you were lost into an endless dream.

"That is beautiful," I spoke up.

The boy gasped, being startled by my interference. He spun around with no expression on his face. His cap covered his head and his clothes covered any skin on his body. The boy from school. It was him. I can't believe I found him!

"It's you!" I said, not knowing his proper name. "What are you doing here? Why did you skip school?"

The boy stood and placed his brown flute into his bag.

I chuckled in annoyance. "You can't pretend I didn't see it. Why are you so ashamed of who you are?"

"I'm not."

My eyes were fixed on him as I silenced myself in a second. He had actually spoken to me and I didn't have to beg! His voice was deeper than I expected, usually short guys have very small tones in their voices, but not this one.

"I don't care what people think of me. But I'm not allowed to reveal who I really am."

"What do you mean, who you really are?" I wondered.

"I was given the opportunity to finally live here and I'm not going to throw that away because someone decided to choose where I fit in. He couldn't even take me down; I didn't even throw a punch."

"I think that was incredible, what you did," I said honestly.

The boy looked away, not showing any interest in what I thought.

"Why can't you show who you really are?"

"Because it's a secret."

"You can trust me! I would never tell anyone." I tried to convince him to share his life with me, because no one else would; but I wasn't doing it out of pity.

"I can't trust anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not just _my _secret!" He said loudly. "You are like them, you are all the same. I cannot reveal who I am or I will be taken. I will never get this chance again."

"Taken? Taken by who?" I asked.

He looked at me as if saying what he had already said. 'It's a secret.'

I sighed. "You can trust me. I'm not like those kids at our school, I'm different. I can keep secrets, I can protect identities."

The boy turned and spoke under his breath. "All humans are the same."

I almost felt a loss of words but I couldn't just let him walk away without knowing one thing first. So I shouted at him to make sure I was heard. "Can I at least know your name!"

He froze as if thinking for a moment. He then turned and spoke ever so lightly. "Julian."

I said nothing more as I stood there watching him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. There are more to come so please send in reviews of encouragement, I would love to hear from you! :) <strong>


End file.
